


[Podfic] Coercion

by roane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Film Noir, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noir. Two years after Sherlock's fall, Greg Lestrade is doing all right as a private detective. Maybe he drinks a little too much, but he's getting by. Until he shows up. John Watson is back on his doorstep, and he's got a case Greg needs to solve before it's too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coercion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coercion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494034) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



> Many many thanks to cellardoorpodfic for her support and some initial beta listening for me on this! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Music:**
> 
>  
> 
> Intro and Outro: “Harlem Nocturne”, Herbie Fields
> 
> Chapter Break: “Cry Me a River”, Ella Fitzgerald

[Download available here](https://soundcloud.com/roane72/coercion).


End file.
